Sa nouvelle destinée
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Draco Malfoy, ami de Harry Potter, promet le jour de la bataille finale qu'un jour Harry Potter sera heureux. Un jour, il sera comme le phénix et renaîtra de ses cendres. Et un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter et le monde du Seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Titre :** Sa nouvelle destinée

 **Résumé :** Draco Malfoy, ami de Harry Potter, promet le jour de la bataille finale que un jour Harry Potter sera heureux. Un jour, il sera comme le phénix et renaitra de ses cendres. Et un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses.

 **Type de fic :** Crossover

 **Rating :** M (psychologiquement dure, pour ma par j'ai beaucoup pleuré en l'écrivant)

 **Genre :** Drama/Romance

 **Couple :** HP/Aragorn

 **Bêta :** ?

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le commencement**

Harry sentait la rage l'envahir tel un poison en entendant le rire glacial de Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci rigolait en entendant les menaces de Harry Potter, survivant et élu. Son rire se calma quelques minutes après en remarquant le regard froid de son adversaire. Le jeune gryffondor avait grandit, mûrit, ses yeux montraient sa maturité et son intelligence. Le brun n'avait pas faillit atterri à Serpentard pour rien. Le rouge et or sortit l'épée de Gryffondor qui était à sa ceinture sous le regard rouge et méfiance du mage noire. Le serpent de l'héritier de Salazar siffla en voyant la relique, conseillant à son mettre d'être prudent.

\- Vous croyez déjà avoir gagné je suppose ? Demanda le fils de James en regardant son épée.

\- Évidemment, tu n'es qu'un gamin idiot et impulsif tout comme tes parents, répliqua le mage noir en s'attendant à ce que Harry s'énerverait.

\- Vraiment ?

D'un geste du poignée le brun lança son arme tranchante sur le reptile qui lâcha un sifflement d'agonis. Lord Voldemort se plia en deux en sentant une douleur dans son coeur et son noyau. Le brun profita de sa faiblesse pour lancer le sortilège mortel sur son ennemi numéro un. Le sort percuta la poitrine du mage noir qui s'écroula sur le sol en pierre avant de se transformer en poussière sous les regards heureux comme mécontent.

Les mangemorts présents se transplanèrent en dehors du pays pour échapper à leur funeste destin. Malheureusement pour eux, les aurors étaient plus rapides qu'eux même si certain arrivèrent à s'échapper. Quant aux camps de la lumière, des cris de joies et de peines retentissaient à Poudlard. Les morts et la victoire. Deux sentiments s'opposaient en eux.

Le gryffondor observa autour de lui en se demandant si c'était vraiment terminé. Quand il remarqua le visage de Draco qui semblait fière en ce moment d'être ami avec lui. Pendant un moment l'émeraude et le gris se rencontrèrent. Le blond commença à mimer un message sur ses lèvres.

\- Je te souhaite une vie heureuse Serpentard Refoulé… Merci.

Le contact visuel se coupa lorsque que Blaise sauta dans les bras de son petit-ami, Draco qui ferma les yeux en embrassant son compagnon. La guerre était enfin terminé. Enfin, ils étaient libre. Harry sourit face à son spectacle jusqu'à que ses yeux tombèrent sur un spectacle horrible.

Trois corps sans vie.

Deux roux et une brune.

Ronald, Ginny et Hermione.

\- Non, murmura le brun en regardant les corps sans vie de ses meilleurs amis. Non… Pas vous.

Le rouge et or se précipita au côté de ses amis pour les secouer avec l'espoir qu'ils se réveillèrent. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues creuses. Ses épaules tremblèrent en observant ses amis. Des sanglots incontrôlable lui monta à la gorge. Pas vous. S'il vous plaît. Le gryffondor se rappela que dans sa poche gauche se trouvait la pierre, une si petite pierre qui possédait un si grand pouvoir. Sa main se glissa et pour prendre la petite pierre. Dès que sa peau rentra en contacte avec elle. Hermione, Ginny et Ronald apparaissent devant lui.

\- Harry…, murmura la brune en l'observant.

\- On est désolé mais… On n'était pas assez fort, compléta le roux en baissant la tête.

\- Ne dites pas ça, supplia le gryffondor en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tu dirais à ma famille qu'on les aime, demanda Ron en tournant son regard vers les roux qui n'avait pas encore vu leurs corps.

\- Bien sur Ron, accepta le brun d'une voix tremblante.

\- On ne voulait pas t'abandonner, répondit Ginny en caressant ses cheveux. Je ne voulais te laisser. Harry… J'étais… J'étais enceinte de jumelle.

\- Non… Sanglota le brun en mettant sa main devant sa bouche avant de prendre le corps sans vie de Ginny pour pleurer dans ses cheveux. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça… Pas alors que je viens de te perdre.

\- Je suis désolé Harry… Je t'aime…

Le brun jeta la pierre et hurla un "non" sonore en tenant le corps de son aimé. Quelques le prit dans ses bras en murmurant des mots de réconfort à son oreille. Le gryffondor reconnaît rapidement la voix de Draco qui me disait que tout allait s'arranger. Non, c'était pas vrai. Sa femme et ses enfants étaient morts, ses meilleurs amis également.

\- Harry ! Harry, calme toi, supplia Draco en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Mes enfants et ma femme sont morts Draco, sanglota le brun en criant encore plus, la douleur présent dans son coeur étant immense tel un ravin.

\- Tu survivras… Tel un survivant.

\- Je veux juste être heureux une fois dans ma vie, juste une fois Draco. Je ne demande pas la lune… Je veux juste être heureux…

\- Tu le seras, je te le promets… Tu le seras.

Aujourd'hui Harry Potter venait de disparaître des bras de son ami blond qui sourit mystérieusement en rejoignant Blaise mais le gryffondor venait également de mourir inconsciemment de l'intérieur. Heureusement, le survivant ne se douta pas un seul instant qu'il fera comme le phénix et renaîtra de ses cendres pour être encore plus fort. Et comme il l'avait demandé, le brun sera heureux où il ira.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ? Un paquet de mouchoirs peu être ?

A la prochaine :D


	2. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
